ESPs are widely used in wells. ESPs are often used to increase the production rate of a well or to revive dead wells. Historically, harsh downhole environments which include scale production and corrosion products are not suitable for use with ESPs. Such environments can cause a decline in the ESP efficiency, as well as failures of the ESP in a short time period.
While an ESP is in use, a capillary tube is typically run from an injection pump at the surface through a tubing casing annulus (“TCA”) to an injection port below the ESP motor in the well. Chemicals, such as scale inhibitor or corrosion inhibitor, are injected from a tank at the surface by a surface injection pump. The surface injection pumps require space at the surface.